legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eddy847
Welcome, peoples! Welcome to my talk page! Leave me a message if you want to leave... me... a message... 21:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Testing stuff Testing, testing, one two three. Eddy847 02:20, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Testing new signature. 23:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Fail. Testing again... 23:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) NOOOO.... One. Last. Try. 23:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) -Smashes computer- :P 23:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Success!!!!! RE: Pet Cove OoB There are currently four working ways into Pet Cove OoB. There used to be six, but they patched the two easiest ways. :( However, I'll be glad to show you one if your willing to risk a few thousand coins by smashing. :P AwesomeMe Seeing as I only have about 1,000 coins, that shouldn't be much of a problem. :P Eddy847 00:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Saw why you made that edit on Jamesster's page. LOL, why would I make that edit? :P AwesomeMe Didn't know it was about the Emote. I thought it was you for some reason. Your name IS awesome, after all. :P Eddy847 00:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL, yeah. :P AwesomeMe Hello! Thanks for supporting me in my running for modship! :) AwesomeMe Thanks Thanks for sort of clearing that situation up with my prank. Some people just don't get it. But thanks for not getting offended by my joke. :) [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 18:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Horse Nealybealy here. I sent the horse to you last night! Hope you like it! Yup, I just got it. Thanks! 18:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Sig test |[[User:Legodude101|Legodude101 (Talk)}}]] 03:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) A serious decision im going to make... I may leave this wiki. Only because I dont feel like theres much here for me. I probably WONT be a mod,or make any good edits. But we've been friends long enough. Some times you just have to let go. Now, dont woory im not leaving just yet. But, unless things change,that is what will happen. 04:04, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Very touching message. Thanks for the reply. The last line, made me tear up a bit :). And just for you, I will stay. Its not worth loosing a friend like you. I dont need to be a Mod, I just need you! :D 04:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) The time has came. Im soory Eddy, but since I cant be a Mod, I am leaving this wiki. You've been a great friend through Beta and the Final Game. Tomorrow will be my final day to say goodbye to you all sadly. I will always be with you Eddy. Since I wont be seeing you again, I want to wish to good luck with your career, friends and Life. Thank you! 04:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) On a Cruise, Yo! My (and to a lesser extent, your :P) genius has given birth to a new era of internet memes. Bask in the glory of... ' 'ON A CRUISE, YO! ' ' Im not leaving without a Fight, a worthy Fight I need you ''to help me. Mythrun banned me forever, heres several reasons why this was wrong A. I didnt intentionaly Spam B. I didnt get 1 warning C. Why forever? I myself will try to talk to some Mods. But your my last hope! You know what they say: ''"Hope is the Last one to Die" Please help! Your my last hope! 04:07, February 28, 2012 (UTC) (P.S Did I say Hope to much? :P) Quote Every time I go to your page and see my quote on top, I laugh. :P -Nebula- http://papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I want to talk to you. :P -Nebula- Categories Hey, I noticed. I have seen other people do the same thing on their user pages. Is there any other way then removing the template to remove the categories? ''₮iger'' Reply - Pictures I'll be going through and adding them myself soon, but thanks anyway. A reply. :P Okay, so I changed the Assembly symbol off of my talk page. I didn't actually notice that I appeared in the Assembly category, plus I only did it cause I thought it was comical. Prototron 01:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) SPAM ...is bad. Don't spam, kids. :P (P.S. - Ethan...?) -Nebula- Your name is not Ethan. It's Eddy. :P -Nebula- You question me? You say that I am not one of the greatest builders in LEGO Universe? You insult me sir. As a gentleman, I challenge you to a builders duel. All mediums of LEGO building are allowed. Building period is 5 days once you accept. State your challenge, and I'll take it. 00:31, April 10, 2012 (UTC) User_blog:Alcom1/Builder's_Duel While we commence this duel This is a matter of you questioning whether or not I am one of the greatest builders in LEGO Universe. So then why show me pictures of creations that were clearly not from LEGO Universe? 02:39, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I think so. BlazeBuilder 03:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Alcom waz here Put your creation? I thought we postponed it because you were to bui... see. Man... I read your talk page notes backwards. I have no choice but to forfeit. 06:05, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Alcom sad now. Alcom waz here again 3 days? OKAY! hehehehehehehe... Even more Alcom! The contest blog is in place and my creation is complete. LET THE VOTING BEGIN! Happy Birthday! (cake) Rats, it doesn't work on talk pages :/ Anyway, Happy (insert however old you are turning here) Birthday Also, you have only 1 more edit until you reach 1,000. Be sure to make it a speacial one 19:34, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get over here, or else. :P -Nebula- This is not spam. SPAMSPAMSPAMSPAMSPAM Nah, just kidding. -Nebula- 20:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey eddy. It's thorn. Probably don't remember me, but I remember u. Had a great time playing with you since beta. Miss the game so much. If only I have one more day :'( LONG LIVE THE SENTINELS, AND LONG LIVE IMAGENATION! Thx -your old friend thorn I'm back... (shifty eyes) I'm back... You know not who I am, find me daily. Signed, anonymous ClutchTheGreat (talk) 02:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :p